


三人成行

by lisa_jam



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: 雷退休了，是时候给自己找点乐子。3p注意
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith, Raymond Smith/Fletcher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	三人成行

1.Ray

雷并非一开始就是这个戴着可笑圆眼镜的沉默高个子。

他也有过光辉历史。十七岁，他一个人跑到伦敦，身上只有五镑，在各个酒吧和俱乐部瞎晃。没人瞧得起这一口北方口音的毛头小子。只有米奇肯听他说话。

米奇穿着合体的西装，谈吐文雅，擦着香水，就像个上等人。米奇说他自己在牛津待过，现在他在伦敦的生意蒸蒸日上。米奇说的那些他一个字也没听懂，但他喜欢他说话的音调，他健康的古铜肤色，他那蛊惑的微笑。米奇说他喜欢聪明人，但如果你是可以信赖的人，雷蒙德，你就可以一直待在我身边。

雷想要被信赖。米奇把他带到一个集装箱面前，然后他交给雷一把枪，说你帮我处理一下这件事。

那件事是一个被五花大绑、吓尿了的男人。

为了验证他自己科学管理大麻市场的理论，米奇把他送进伦敦一所三流大学读商课。雷痛恨读书。但他完成了学位，为了不让米奇失望。他熟练掌握了系领带、使用四把叉子吃五道菜的正餐、用步枪杀人的方法，每一项他都力臻完美。为了米奇他可以做任何事。米奇需要一个铁腕的二把手，一个有效率的执行人，雷可以变成那个人。

现在米奇说他想要退休了。他想要在郊外找个庄园，像个普通人那样变老。

雷不明白他的想法，从一开始就完全不明白。不过他可以按照米奇的吩咐做，只要米奇想要的，就可以实现。

他要解决的只有面前这个捅了娄子还无法无天坐在他的真皮沙发上的家伙。

2.Fletcher

弗莱彻不是没有肖想过雷。

他是跟着米奇·皮尔森来的。那时的米奇是如日中天的伦敦地下之王，他的名字就是俱乐部的通行证。他走到哪都被人群簇拥，好像他是他妈的好莱坞巨星，无论哪个有点名气带点爵的，都想跟他扒上点关系。那时的记者弗莱彻还没有跟老婆离婚，他在角落端着自己的苹果马提尼，冷眼旁观这出闹剧。

米奇身边当然也不缺那类人。漂亮男孩。他们是如此形容那类人的。苗条，光滑，紧身的裤子，娇柔的笑声，湿漉漉的嘴唇。伦敦深处的海妖。你只要勾勾手指他们就会自动上钩，吞噬你的血肉吸干你的骨髓。

然而雷，哦，亲爱的雷。弗莱彻清清楚楚地记得他的模样。白色衬衣，扣子系到最顶端，梳不平的傻气金发，一颗要命的小痣。即使在米奇的男孩们之中，他也过于夺目。他的兴奋，骄傲，紧张，激动，所有这些竭力克制的情绪如同一张白纸上的墨水一样，清晰可辨。

他的食指在口袋里难耐地抽动，一篇黑体大字的标题已经在脑中成型：丛林之王的新嗜好。

那包围米奇的弄臣团体朝弗莱彻移动过来。他举杯朝米奇致意。他们也算是泛泛之交。

敬你，米奇，他说，还有你的黄金男孩。

雷立刻瞪着他，就好像他是块鲜美的上等牛排，而他是一头跃跃欲试的猎犬崽子，时刻准备把弗莱彻大卸八块。弗莱彻竟觉得有几分可爱。

米奇笑了。他笑得像个他妈的伦敦东区之王，肆意而放纵。

你搞错了，弗莱彻。他为我做事。

他很清楚弗莱彻没那个狗胆尝试，所以他揽着雷，堂而皇之地从他面前转身离去。

那些年弗莱彻常常见到米奇。毕竟要在这个圈子混，米奇的名字你很难绕着走。而雷时刻跟在米奇身后半步的地方，像个完美的塑料做的成衣模特。说来也怪，雷不是那些昙花一现的漂亮男孩，他还有点脑子，而且，他很固执。弗莱彻不清楚这算不算雷的优点，不过足以勾起他的兴趣。他看着雷一步步成为运筹大麻帝国的二把手，看着他用厚实的风衣和呢子西装裹住紧实的腰身，用那呆头呆脑的圆框眼睛挡住勾人的淡绿色眼睛。哦，弗莱彻见证了一切。

弗莱彻曾经是一个天杀的好记者。一个好记者意味着他能轻松游走两道，知道什么渠道什么价位能获得什么样的信息。得到他意识过来，已经陷得太深。一纸诉讼，他丢掉了工作，妻子，房子，变成一个十五年连续开同一部二手车的情报贩子。他不屑于“私家侦探”这个说法，因为这种人的工作无外乎跟踪有钱人的情妇，或者追查欠债潜逃的赌棍。弗莱彻只追猛料。而追逐雷则逐渐变成了一种兴趣。他把雷当做填字游戏最后的七纵格，一顿完美晚餐之后的熔岩巧克力甜点。有趣的是，这么长时间下来，他那故作正经的模样还是时常让弗莱彻裤裆发紧。

直到巧了，《每日快报》的主编提供了这个肥差，于是今晚，弗莱彻终于有机会大大方方潜进雷蒙德如今十分宽敞的独栋住宅里，坐在他的真皮沙发上，偷喝他珍藏的昂贵威士忌。雷叫他滚的方式仍然十分文质彬彬，他好像已经把自己洗脑成功，接受了这套中产阶级的伪装，生怕弗莱彻弄脏他的地毯。因为他已经半瓶威士忌下肚，弗莱彻忍不住让真话从嘴边跑了出来。

说真的，我还是喜欢你年轻些的时候，雷蒙德。

怎么？更容易受骗？雷说。

当然不是，我是说更放浪不羁。

你是说年轻的我是个荡货。

那么说也不是完全不准确。你是吗？

滚蛋，弗莱彻。雷说。

等他听完弗莱彻今晚的演讲之后，他就没法保持那么礼貌了。

3.The Coach

再说回“教练”。

这穿着格纹运动服的家伙就这么大喇喇地走进来，对着雷直言不讳他惹的乱子，许诺献上他的忠诚，他的能力，他的身家性命。他总觉得这爱尔兰佬有点傻。

他说之前没有听说过米奇，仿佛是真的没有听说过米奇。他说自己不混黑道。但雷可以看出一些蛛丝马迹。他耸着肩膀，但握手的力道稳重自信。他戴着大得夸张的眼镜，却掩饰不住一闪而过的锐利目光。他一脸谨小慎微，好像对什么事都不上心，但又像个不知疲倦的马戏班头子般操练着那些男孩。

他们穿过一条小巷。霓虹灯在积水的路面上闪烁着冰冷的光，如同黑暗中一双双各色的眼睛。

那些小子虽然没什么文化，但本性不坏。所以我给他们一个地方待着，让他们练拳。制服带给他们归属感，让他们觉得属于一个集体。他边走边对雷解释。

雷不知道格子呢花纹制服培养的是哪一种集体意识。他可以对付弗莱彻那种老滑头，但他搞不懂教练这种人。他甚至连他的名字也不知道。

但是他们不怎么服管教啊，不是吗。

有人大笑。有人尖叫。碎玻璃溅落。

白痴！傻逼！我的钱呢！贱货！下流胚子！

两个戴兜帽的小鬼追着一个逃跑的身影朝他们迎面而来。逃跑的人脚下趔趄，摔了个狗啃泥。他们围着那个倒霉蛋又踢又打，还起劲地骂个不停。泥点溅到了雷的风衣下摆。教练叹了口气，停下脚步。

看什么看，老东西。

教练一只手抓住那个家伙，快速有力地扇了他两个巴掌。那孩子懵了，他的同伴也是。

教练放开他。礼貌。他说，现在滚。

教练站在原地，愁眉苦脸地推了推老花镜。千禧一代。他说。破洞牛仔裤到底是个什么玩意？

角落里，一个染成金发的细长东亚男孩瞪了他一眼，一扭一扭地走远了。

雷想了想他追回贵族小姐的不快经历。他们这代人只相信网络告诉他们的一切事。

听着，我可以帮你跑腿，但打打杀杀这种事，我已经过了那个年纪。教练说。

我看你的身手并没退步嘛。

这只是身体记忆，就跟吃饭呼吸一样，你十九岁就开始做的事，一辈子也不会忘掉。

你可以为我们做事。雷带着几分真诚建议。你的能力用来陪那些小鬼玩耍，太浪费了。

谢谢恭维。教练说。不过你的老板不是要退休了？那你也不用这么起劲为他笼络人脉了，不是吗。

爱尔兰人浓黑的眼睛看着他。我说过，我不想为你的老板当打手。之前的跑腿是欠债还情，现在我的债务已清。接下来要怎么样，都看你，雷。

雷眨着眼。这件事过后，米奇确实逐渐不再需要他的服务了。只是雷还没有从这二十年如一日的规律运转中停下来，喘口气，好好为自己打算打算，这个狡猾的爱尔兰人却不知为何巧妙洞悉了真相。

再为我做一件事。他说。这次是私人的。

教练探寻地抬起眉毛，前额随之挤出纹路。

芝士热狗？他说。

雷偏好摄入高质量的红肉。他有十来年没碰那种来路可疑的地摊货了。

但今晚他觉得偶尔破例也未尝不可。

4.Fletcher

他不喜欢雷志得意满的样子。也不喜欢他那吓人的爱尔兰朋友。那戴着老花镜的滑稽小丑。但他开口说话弗莱彻就明白了，这家伙不像雷蒙德那么容易心软。雷把他放在那里，像尊浓眉怒目的金刚菩萨，就是为了警告弗莱彻不要轻举妄动。

他确实是得寸进尺说了许多露骨的话，因为雷那故意无视他的模样实在让人欲罢不能。谁能抗拒那个紧紧包裹在定制西裤里的屁股？而且没准，仅仅是没准，雷厌倦了在米奇后面当只摇尾巴的哈巴狗，决定给他自己的生活找点乐子。

爱尔兰佬清清嗓子。雷展开一个客套的微笑，告诉弗莱彻他一个便士也不会付，还有他永远都别指望进到他的卧室，跟他一起。

最后他卖了俄罗斯人，换得逃命的机会。他听到花园里传来两声枪响。如果雷漂亮的小脑袋就交代在那，那也只能说弗莱彻跟他的缘分到此为止。不过雷显然还是留了一手。他和米奇各自逃出生天，犹太人和华人帮则乖乖销声匿迹。好一出皆大欢喜的标准结局。

而弗莱彻的剧本无人问津。制片公司根本不吃他那套虚张声势的鬼话，说风流黑社会大佬和硬汉侦探死缠乱斗那套已经过时了，没错，他是把自己写成了主角，不过这就是虚构的魅力嘛。至少他还有俄罗斯人那笔钱。

不过这个想法也就到他坐进出租车为止。雷坐在驾驶座上，衣冠楚楚，兴致高昂，用蹩脚的西班牙语回报弗莱彻，像个恶作剧得逞的十二年级生。这些年来，他就没见雷那么开心过。做一个严肃、洁癖、忧心忡忡的会计不适合他。

雷显然可以把他再装回那个箱子里就地埋掉。但他偏不。他只是开了几十英里的车把弗莱彻载到一片荒无人烟的海滩，然后把他扔在那儿，带着他的手机、他的钱包和他要飞往热带岛屿的行李扬长而去。

这个鸟地方哪有什么Uber？

5.Ray

弗莱彻花了点功夫回到伦敦。他等着，直到一切尘埃落定，米奇·皮尔森的事成了昨日新闻，才动身去找雷。雷终于替老板弄完了装模作样的社会保险，米奇现在可以在记录层面上从社会退隐，带着他的老婆，去世界任何一个地方继续他们的狂欢。

他心里有那么几分笃定雷不会一见到他就一枪崩了他，毕竟他想的话，上次在出租车上就可以做。他想见见雷，看看退休生活把他变成了什么样子。看看他是不是已经发福、谢顶、皮肤松弛、彻底变得无趣。

不像他的前老板拥有成片的郊区土地，雷表面上的住宅仍然只有这一套。他也不是那种喜新厌旧的类型。他小心翼翼地脱了鞋子，为的是不在地板上发出声音。他从后门摸进客厅。雷的房子打理得井井有条，实用而温馨，几乎可以说充满生活气息。他唯一需要的是换套新的保全设施。这套弗莱彻已经摸透了。

客厅没开灯，走廊尽头却泄漏出一丝暖黄色。

弗莱彻从来没机会进过雷的卧室，就算以往那几次不请自来的经历中也是。倒不是他对别人的卧室有什么特殊的遐想，但是想到那是雷，脱下那套盔甲一样笨重的衣装，躺在他那一百二十支埃及棉的床单上，张开两条长腿，用他修长有力的手指抚弄自己……这够他两个月的色情幻想了。另外，弗莱彻想给他个惊喜。他悄无声息地猫腰挪过去，从那道细缝向内看。

现在跪下。一个声音说。

发现雷不是一个人竟然让弗莱彻不怎么惊讶。借着细微的光线他可以看见那是雷，面对着门口，跪趴在他宝贝的波斯地毯上，裤子挂在膝弯。然后瞧那儿，在他身后，是那爱尔兰佬坐在一把精致的实木扶手椅上呢。他没穿那傻了吧唧的运动衫，也没戴帽子，完全光着上身。弗莱彻有些嫉恨他尽管和自己差不多年纪，身材却没怎么走形。他的两个肩头是密密麻麻深色的刺青，像一头张开翅膀的鹰，一动不动盯着雷。

雷他半闭着眼睛，一只手专注地撸动着自己高高翘起的阴茎。他的跪姿像一个标准瑜伽动作，即使下半身一塌糊涂，上身仍然整整齐齐地穿着衬衫领带，在他躯体的律动之下布料折起层层纹理。

不要给自己打手枪。爱尔兰人说，声音平稳而耐心，仿佛在指导一个小学生。他补充。我想要你自己扩张。

雷从嘴唇缝里发出声音，飞快地伸出艳红的舌头舔了上唇。他调整姿势，两腿分得更开，身体前倾，一只手肘撑在地上，另一只手绕到后面，探向两片臀瓣之间的缝隙。

弗莱彻当然想象过雷像个色情片演员那样喘息，不过实际看着完全是两回事。雷的头发一度精心打理，此刻却都一缕缕搭在额头，衬衫下摆挂到胸前，露出一截白皙的腰身。他体格经过精心锻炼，腰却一直窄瘦，因而视觉上十分惹眼。他有规律地摇摆着腰肢，像个训练有素的娼妓，两根手指进进出出，不时发出呻吟，忽而低沉忽而高亢。

爱尔兰人终于挪动尊驾，在他身后跪立，他伸出双手，握住那两团紧实有力的臀肉，像一个尽职的面包师傅，来回揉搓，看得弗莱彻都要流口水了。他的手指迫近雷开拓自己的手，在褶皱边缘试探地按压，雷叫得更大声了。

教练探出身子，覆上雷的后背，唇髭刮擦他的耳廓。

现在你要我怎么做，雷。只管告诉我。

我想要……雷喘了口气。让他进来。

弗莱彻还没想好该怎么反应，门就打开了。他还维持着那个傻乎乎的半蹲姿势。

爱尔兰佬一只手提着半扣的裤子，一手撑着门框，歪头看着他。有一瞬间弗莱彻考虑要不要拔腿就跑。不过他又觉得自己不出三步就会被扭断脖子，所以他一动没动。

你愣着做什么？弗莱彻。我早就知道你在看。雷的声音传来。他跪坐在地板上，懒洋洋地撸动自己。他这副从容看起来该死的性感。弗莱彻硬了。

我知道你想过，无数次，在我的地毯上操我。雷的绿眼睛半开半阖，折射着昏黄的壁灯，犹如野兽的目光，亟待狩猎。

现在问题来了，你是想要在上面，还是在下面？

弗莱彻终于找回自己的声音。悉听尊便，亲爱的雷蒙德，毕竟你是主人。

雷从鼻子发出一个声音。弗莱彻只觉得铁钳一样的手指抓住他的胳膊，就被拎进了房间，跌进扶手椅。雷手脚并用，朝他爬来。

他的声音有一丝喑哑。海妖的低吟。

其实你也没得选，亲爱的弗莱彻。

6.Them

弗莱彻承认这场面仍然有点超现实。雷跪在他面前，双手撑在扶手椅上，低头衔住牛仔裤的拉链。他用舌头和牙齿拨开他的裤档，扯下他的内裤，对着他的龟头轻轻吹气。弗莱彻忍不住伸手去抓那颗金色的脑袋。

不行。雷轻轻咬了他一下。这剧本里你只能看着。弗莱彻先生。

他的那话儿自己抽搐了一下，作为回应。雷哼了一声。他低下头去拨弄了一会，再抬头时两排牙齿间衔着一个安全套，然后弗莱彻看着雷像个技巧高超的杂技大师一样，用嘴给他套上套子。末了他用那条灵活的舌头自上而下地沿着柱身来回舔弄，然后张开嘴整根吞了下去。

喔。

到这儿开始一切就像坐上了云霄飞车。与其说他在操雷，不如说雷在用他的鸡巴操自己的嘴。雷眼睫半闭，绿眼睛里泛着一股雾气。他持续有节奏的吞吐着弗莱彻，像个不知疲倦的永动机，弗莱彻只能感受到致密高热的口腔内壁包围着自己，挤压着自己，不断深入、再深入，直至最深处。

不知何时教练来到雷的身后。弗莱彻生出一股强烈的嫉妒，只能紧紧抓住扶手椅。他看着那两只有力的手固定住雷的髋部，然后握住自己的那话儿，缓慢地推进去。雷从喉咙深处发出一声低吟，弗莱彻差点因为那震动射出来。

教练开始小幅地摆动髋部，动作奇异而稳重。他是个老道的骑手，精确控制着每一下撞击的力道。雷看起来就没有那么自持了，他的吞吐不再那么规律，整个人也跟着前后摆动。他高高翘起屁股，让弗莱彻可以看到连接处因为不断摩擦泛起的连片粉色。教练握着他大腿根部，大力挺进，雷已经顾不上弗莱彻了，他半含着弗莱彻的阴茎，一只手快速地撸动自己，迎合着撞击的频率。

教练响亮地拍了下他的屁股。坏男孩，我说过不要碰你自己。

雷含含糊糊地发出声音，好像“是”，又好像“不是”。教练继续掌掴了好几下，白花花的皮肉表面登时留下鲜红的印痕。雷断断续续地呜咽，他收缩双颊，用力吸允弗莱彻的阴茎。

弗莱彻卒不及防地高潮了。他一阵头昏眼花，瘫坐在扶手椅里。雷的脸孔已经快贴到地面了，腰折成一个危险的角度，衣服不成样子地堆在胸口，两瓣臀肉上痕迹斑驳。教练终于大发慈悲地伸手握住他的阴茎，只捋了没两下，他就射了。

乳白色的液体甩过半空，溅在精美的手工波斯地毯上。教练紧紧贴着他颤动了一会，这才退出来，捋下套子。雷趴在那里，大汗淋漓，像头纯洁无害的小羔羊那样浑身颤抖，又透着难以形容的淫荡。

那么，你对这出戏评价如何。雷说，仍然气喘吁吁。他的脸上蹭到了些许精液，眼镜早已歪到不知何处。弗莱彻的阴茎不听话地想要再度站起来。雷当然看得清清楚楚。

相当出色的开场。他勉勉强强找回了自己的声音。我对你另眼相看了，雷蒙德。

爱尔兰人抱着双臂站在一旁，抬抬眉毛。

接下来要如何发展？

雷笑了。缓慢，狡黠，甜美。

END


End file.
